Bake Up the Corpse
Bake Up the Corpse is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 15th case of the game. It is the third case set in Skyville. Plot On their way to the Crystal Agency's outpost, Melvin suggested Abraham and the player to stop at Featherstone Bakery to buy some pies for the Thanksgiving dinner. However, they found the unbaked pie stuffed with cooked meats in which turned out to be a meat of human that has been slaughtered. The parts of victim's body was actually belongs to Eugene Knight, a maintenance worker. The five people were labelled as suspects: Owen Sprague (owner of bakery), Ailbhe Gillespie (festival attendant), Heath Magorian (hotel owner), Nile Donovan (costume owner), and Kinsley Kinsella (cook). While searching for evidences, Abraham and the player discovers the threat message say "Leave Isaac alone!" But, Skull Mania locked the door and set in fire, which the player managed to escape with a message safe and sound. Melvin remembers about his traumatic past of being abused as a child. Mid-investigation, Eugene's turkey escaped from the farm, forcing the team to stop him. It was also revealed that Melvin's drug-abused parents locked him in the dark room and is almost leaves him starving to death when a younger Owen rescuing him. Furthermore, Hilda became a fat after eating too much cranberry pie and sweet potato, and she need to follow a harsh diet to restore her fitness. Later, Nile revealed that Eugene was a CIA agent is going undercover to obtain the Crystal Skull. After the events, the team found enough evidence to arrest the cook Kinsley Kinsella for the murder. After denying involvement, Kinsley admitted to the crime. She said that Skull Mania blackmailed her to commit the worst crime to terrorize people in Black Friday. He improved her with butcher knife and tells her to cook a human meat pie to scares the people's heart out, as she believing that Eugene was going to obtain the Crystal Skull. She then slaughtering Eugene to pieces, cutting the parts of his body and cook it to bake a pie to fool the team. For heinous murder of Eugene and for being a cannibalism, Judge Pereira sentenced her to confinement in a psychiatric institution. During The Black Friday (3/6), Melvin and the player talked to Kinsley about her reasons behind Eugene's murder. Kinsley said she was ordered by Skull Mania to neutralize him before he could sell Crystal Skull to a Black Friday's third party before pointing them to his house to look for clues. In Eugene's farm, they found a check to the order of Featherstone Inc., a company that Eugene had founded in a tax haven to receive payments from Worldwide Phil Inc., per Nadia's analysis. Knowing that Eugene had been working for Deathstalker, the team asked Owen Sprague, his partner in the CIA, who did not know about Eugene's betrayal and sent them to the Featherstone Bakery as Eugene used to spend time there. In the bakery, the team found a phone with a folder called "The Black Friday", which (per Nadia) contained a suspected goods for the black market. As the Skull Mania corresponded with the stolen goods, the team deduced that Deathstalker was planning to sell a suspicious goods in all markets coinciding with Black Friday. After the team got Ailbhe Gillespie's famous tofurkey recipe for their healthy Thanksgiving dinner, Nadia discovered that Worldwide Phil Inc. had received 3 billion dollars from the former assassin (the one who paid Raymond to attempt assassinate Chief MacLeod). She also tracked some of stolen goods to Horvitz, prompting the Liberty Agency to the country in which the Black Friday's discounts has started. Summary Victim *'Eugene Knight' Murder Weapon *'Butcher Knife' Killer *'Kinsley Kinsella' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect eats cranberry sauce. *The suspect rides scooter. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect eats cranberry sauce. *The suspect rides scooter. *The suspect wears maple leaf pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect wears striped scarf. *The suspect wears maple leaf pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats cranberry sauce. *The suspect rides scooter. *The suspect wears striped scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect eats cranberry sauce. *The suspect rides scooter. *The suspect wears striped scarf. *The suspect wears maple leaf pin. Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer eats cranberry sauce. *The killer rides scooter. *The killer wears striped scarf. *The killer wears maple leaf pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Black Friday (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Skyville Category:Copyrighted Images